1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extension tube assembly for a bicycle, and more particularly to an extension tube assembly having a positioning device for releasably attaching an extension tube to a bicycle front fork or rear fork, thereby allowing the extension tube to be re-used by means of re-mounting the extension tube to the fork in a different angular position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical stunt bicycle generally has a pair of extension tubes attached to both of the front fork and the rear fork for stunt purpose. Each extension tube is provided with an embossed outer periphery for increasing friction when sliding along the top of a rail. Nevertheless, a bottom portion of the embossed outer periphery of the extension tube is worn away quickly. Thus, the whole extension tube must be discarded even though the embossed outer periphery of the extension tube still has a relatively large portion that has not been used yet.
The present invention is intended to provide an improved extension tube that mitigates and/or obviates this problem.